legendsofequestriafandomcom_ru-20200213-history
An Equestrian Werepony in the Evershade
An Equestrian Werepony in the Evershade квест, который даётся игроку после завершения A Wolf in Horse Clothing, Believe It or Not или Forest Frenzy. Это третий квест в Foal Story Arc, серии стартовых квестов, который поможет разобраться в геймплее и боевой системе. Начало квеста После прохождения квеста (A Wolf in Horse Clothing, Believe It Or Not, Forest Frenzy) что рассказывает о волке-пони, игроку поручено встретиться со своими одноклассниками перед Ратушей в Понидейле. Журнал: There are rumors of a wolf-pony in the Evershade Woods. My classmates are meeting at Town Hall to see if we can find it. *''Meet your friends in front of Ponydale Town Hall. (Встретится с друзьями возле Ратуши в Понидейле)'' Встреча у Ратуши Для начала квеста поговорите с Astral, Cirrus, Little Pyrite, Olga, Opal, Scribble Jr. или Swift. Жеребята спорят о том, где находится волк-пони. Некоторые хотят отправится в приключение, в то время как другие думают, что это слишком опасно. В разгар разговора, замечает что Swifty убежала, вероятно, в Эвершейд. Жеребята решают ее спасти. Журналl: The wolf-pony has been spotted, but while we discussed what to do, Swifty ran after it! We need to rescue her. Everypony's heading into the Evershade Woods to go find her; I should make sure I don't get left behind! *''Meet your friends in the Evershade Woods. (Встретится с друзьями в Эвершейд)'' Встреча в Эвершейд По прибытии группа жеребят будет стоять прямо у входа. Поговорите с любым из них и узнайте о двух боевых способностях: Seismic Buck и Ground Pound (skill). Когда разговор окончен, может появится пара Шершней, летающих вокруг. Если они не атакуют сразу, атакуйте их или начните второй разговор. Журнал: The Evershade Woods is full of critters! We need to protect ourselves from this group of hornets before we can search for Swifty! Избавится от Шершней После нападения шершней и начала второго разговора, группа жеребят будет говорить о Regenerative Aura. На этом этапе квеста игрок получит 1 зелье здоровья. Журнал: We saw off the hornet attack, but there's still no sign of Swifty. We need to keep looking! *''Continue into the woods. (Дальше в лес)'' В лес Продолжайте движение к перекрестку, где группа остановилась чтобы отдохнуть. Поговорите с любой из пони и узнать о журнале. Игрок получит второе зелье здоровья после этого разговора. Полезный совет:Направляйтесь прямо в лес, но будьте осторожны с Живыми кустами. Они агрессивны и имеют уровень от 15 до 17. Журнал: The Evershade is proving to be full of beasties - and the wolf-pony was spotted again! We have to keep moving if we want to find Swifty! "Totally saw the cool, werewolf pony, was awesome! -Scribble" *''Keep going further into the woods.(Продолжайте движение дальше в лес)'' Дальше в лес Идти прямо через перекресток до следующей поляны. Продолжайте идти, пока не увидите мост. Поговорите с любым пони, чтобы узнать о Bubble Barrage и о том, чем он отличается от способности Ground Pound. Полезный совет: Если нужно несколько бит, соберите грибы, прежде чем двигаться дальше. Будьте осторожны с любыми Шершнями и Древесными волками, которые могут напасть на вас. Journal: The battles in the Evershade are taking their toll on some of the foals, but we still haven't found the wolf-pony, or Swifty. We'd better keep looking for her across the bridge - and hope that we don't find the source of that howling... *''Meet your friends across the bridge. (Встретьтесь со своими друзьями на другой стороне моста)'' Через мост Перейдя через мост, поговорите с любым пони и узнайте о Зельях здоровья и Хотбар (он же "седельные сумки?"). Когда этот разговор заканчивается, два древесных волка будет атаковать пони, но они будут побеждены автоматически. В этот момент игрок получает еще 3 Зелья здоровья и 1 Красное яблоко. Журнал':' A pair of mean-looking Timberwolves are blocking the way forward! We're pretty sure they're not the wolf-pony, but we'll still need to defeat them to find Swifty! Возвращение Swifty Поговорите с любым пони еще раз, и группа поздравит себя за выживание в Эвершейд. Swifty на буксире возвращается с Wayward. Он ругает других жеребят за то, что они так опрометчиво вошли в Эвершейд. Он так же говорит, что волка-пони не существует. Группа решает, что пора покидать лес. Затем игрок будет телепортирован обратно в Понидейл. Журнал: We finally found Swifty: she'd met a pony called Wayward in the forest, who had been looking after her. He said he's never heard of a wolf-pony before. Looks like the legend was just a made-up story after all. Everypony's heading back to Ponydale now, so I should meet them there! *''Meet your friends back at Town Hall. (Встретится с друзьями у Ратуши)'' Возвращение к Ратуше Поговорите с любым пони, чтобы поговорить и прошедшем приключении. Все пони вздохнули с облегчением, что они наконец находятся в безопасности, но теперь пришло время вернуться домой, прежде чем их родители начнут волнуются. Журнал: We all made it back safe and sound from the Evershade Forest, and we met an interesting pony in the process! I should get back to school, before ponies start wondering where I am. I can't wait to learn more about Talent Marks! But it would probably be best not to tell my teacher where I've been. Награда По завершении квеста игрок получит 5 Зелий здоровья и 1 Красное яблоко в ходе квеста, плюс 1500 XP во все талантах. Интересные факты * Название квеста-это дань уважения An American Werewolf in London. Category:Квесты Category:Понидейл Категория:Вечнотеневой Лес Category:Foal Story Arc Category:Foal-Only Quests